Typical, disc brake systems include a support bracket, two more brake pads, a caliper, and a rotor. The at least two brake pads are mounted and located adjacent to the support bracket so that the brake pads move axially towards and away from the rotor. The disc brake system may include a pad clip that attaches to the support bracket and to a portion of the one or more brake pads so that the brake pads are held by the support bracket. The disc brake system may include one or more springs that attach to the brake pads to assist in retracting the brake pads. However, in some instances pad clips may include arms that assist in retraction instead of adding a separate spring. The addition of one or more clips that include retraction arms may require modifications to be made to the support bracket, brake pads, caliper body, or a combination thereof so that the pad clip may be used. Examples of such pad retraction devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D483,709S and D489,655S and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/788,806 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
One disadvantage faced by pad clips that include retraction arms (hereinafter pad clip) is that the retraction arms are located in the center of the pad clip. Thus, the rotor and the retraction arms are located in the same gap, and the retraction arms may contact the rotor or vice versa potentially damaging the rotor, the pad clip, or both. For example, as the brakes are applied the brake pads and retraction arms are moved towards the rotor and the rotor gap, and the retraction arms may be moved into contact into the rotor. The retraction arms may further contact the rotor causing brake noise, vibration, harshness, or a combination thereof.
Another disadvantage is that the addition of the one or more retraction arms into the rotor gap reduces the amount of space available on either side of the rotor or requires a larger rotor gap so that the pad clip does not contact the rotor. In order to compensate for the reduction of space in the rotor gap due to the retraction arms, the support bracket may require expensive design changes so that a consistent gap may be maintained between the rotor and the pad clip/support bracket. Furthermore, due to the addition of the retraction arms into the rotor gap, thicker rotors (e.g., vented rotors) and/or offset pressure plate ears are used so that the brake pad may contact the rotor when the brake pads are in the fully worn position.
Another disadvantage faced by pad clips is that the retraction arms are staggered or offset (i.e. not located on the same plane). This may cause an unequal force to be applied on the opposing brake pads. It may also cause tying and/or tipping of the brake pads due to opposing ends of the brake pads being contacted at different locations or heights.
Yet another disadvantage faced by pad clips is that the length of the retraction arms are short due to the arms being located in the center of the pad clip. The shorter arm may produce less consistent retraction forces due to deformation, a shorter lever, less area in which to store energy, or a combination thereof. Thus, there is a need for a pad clip design that includes integral retraction arms that are not located in the rotor gap; applies a consistent force to the brake pads throughout wearing of the brake pad; a retraction arm that does not rotate and/or maintains a parallel position to the brake pad; provides for a spreader spring arm that is located between the pressure plate and the rotor without increasing the stack path of the pressure plate; or a combination thereof.